The Kill
by sissa610
Summary: A curse,which returns Sam to the age of three,leaves Dean fighting for the life of his brother from a demon.it's great i promise! Now Finished!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone. This idea kinda popped into my head, so i'm just gonna go with it and see where it takes me!!!!!! review please!!

"Tell me again, what are we killing tonight?" Dean asked bluntly, biting into his juicy burger. They were in Portland, Oregon researching a new gig.

"Dude, keep your voice down! That's all we need, more cops on our ass!" Sam hissed, jaw clenched, typing the keyboard with brutal force.

"Dude, you have a problem with me, stop beating this shit out of the lab-top," Dean said with a grin and followed his comment by stuffing seven fries into his mouth.

"That's repulsive," Sam said, but couldn't help smiling at his dumb ass brother.

"The case Sam!" Dean said impatiently, not taking the repulsive comment very well.

"Ok well, apparently there's a local house that's haunted by its former owner who hung himself in the front hallway."

"Yummy. Thanks for destroying my appetite. On second thought…" Dean picked up his burger and taking a huge bite from it.

"Apparently, the dude said to bury him in the yard, right next to the house. Seems like your typical salt and burn."

"Nice, after we're going to the bar. I'm getting lucky tonight Sammy," Dean said, wiggling his eye brows, leaving Sam disgusted at the booth while he paid the bill.

--------------------------------------

They pulled up to the abandoned house and started walking the perimeter.

"Dude, let's hurry this up. You take the right, I'll take the left, and yell if you find something," Dean said, making his way around the house. Sam started walking around the mammoth house, acknowledging the house must have been beautiful in it's time. Turning the corner, someone jumped in front of him and before he could react, blew pink dust into his face.

Dean went around the left and found nothing. "Sam," Dean yelled and received no response. Big Brother mode kicked in right away, and he began back tracking his way towards Sam's direction.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, again receiving no answer. _Dammit, we shouldn't have split up! _Dean cursed himself for leaving Sam behind. He rounded the opposite corner of the house and found Sam, knocked out on the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running the rest of the way to his brother. "Hey, Sammy, wake up. Come on, dude!" Dean said gently, as he cradled his brother in his arms.

He felt Sam stir in his arms and looked down to see Sam's eyes open a crack.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Uh…y-yea…I think so…"Sam said, confused about everything that just went down.

"What happened? The ghost get the jump on you?"

"No, I turned the…corner and someone was there. They…blew this stuff into my…face. That's all I remember."

"Ok, well, you seem alright. Let's get back to the hotel; we'll come back tomorrow."

Sam allowed his brother to assist them to the car, and the two Winchester's made their way back to the hotel.

-------------------------------------------

In the shadows, a young girl with long brown curly hair stood in a long elegant, dark blue robe, with the hood gently placed over her angelic face.

"You do it?" A gruff voice asked. The young girl jumped and turned to meet her guest.

"Of course, it is what you asked, was it not?" She said shortly.

"Good. I knew you were good for something." The man said, black eyes glimmering in the evening sky.

"Why do you want him anyway? He has a peaceful soul; a kind gentle person. I loathe you." She hissed, her elegance fading slightly as her anger emanated her being.

"Hey, you agreed darling."

"You threatened my family, you insolent fool! You made me choose my family and destroy another!"

"I'm sorry your people chose to have hearts. It would be much easier if you didn't. Look at us." The man said throwing up his hands, showing himself as a prime example.

"Yes, look at you; you are despicable. You got what you wanted; leave me in peace."

"Calm yourself witch or I might take back my promise of your family's security."

"Damn you!" She hissed.

"Honey, we're all damned," he said, disappearing into the night, leaving the young woman by herself.

_Curse them!_ She thought, using her powers, and her people's powers through manipulation as their own.

Now look what would happen….

uh oh...review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews...enjoy!!!!**

Dean woke the next morning early and saw Sam's bed was empty. _Must have gone for coffee…_Dean thought lazily and rolled back over to catch some more sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard sniffling coming from the corner. _What the hell?_

Dean sat up and looked around. Cowering in the corner was a small boy, who couldn't have been older than three. He had the hotel comforter wrapped around him and Dean could see was his little curly head peaking out the top. Tears trickled down his face as he starred frightened at Dean. _This kid looks oddly familiar…_

"Who are you? What? How?" Dean asked, completely shell-shocked by the small boy currently residing in their motel room. _Did Sam find him and bring him here? What the hell? _

"My names Sammy," the little boy said softly.

"Where's your family?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, dhey's missing. I want my daddy and brudder!" He said softly, more tears leaking out onto his plump cheeks.

"Ok, let's try and find them, ok?" Dean got up from bed, "Sam?" He yelled, maybe his brother was back from the coffee shop.

"What?" the little boy asked.

"No, sorry, not you. I'm looking for my brother."

"Your brudder's missin too?" the little boys asked, wiggling out of the blanket.

"No, well, I don't think so," Dean said turning to the little boy, when his eyes caught something. The little boy was wearing a gigantic white t-shirt and black sweats and boxers. The little boy was literally swimming in his clothes. He tried to stand but got tangled and fell again. Dean recognized those clothes, they were Sam's pajamas from the night before. Dean looked at the little boy closer and it clicked.

"Holy Shit!" Dean yelled, handing resting on the top of his head.

The little boys' mouth dropped and he gasped, "Dat's not nice talk! Daddy don't like that! You a bad man!" The little boy scurried further back against the wall.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not a bad man, I promise."

"Pinkie swear?" The little boy asked.

"I swear." Dean said.

"What's your name?"

"Umm…my name's Dean."

"My brudder's name is Dean…I miss him beary much," the little boys said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Well this might sound strange, but I am your big brother, I just grew up."

"No! My Dean won't weave me! He say we grow up togedder!"

"Sammy, please listen to me." Dean said kindly, trying to push the little boy.

"My daddy say, don't talk to stranger Sammy!" The little boy said, making his voice deeper, imitating John, and pointing his finger.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle; one because his father said that and two he forgot how cute Sam was as a child. An innocence just seemed to seep from him, a innocence he never should have lost.

"That's good that your Daddy taught you that, but I promise I'm your brother Dean."

The little boy looked questioningly at Dean, determining if he could trust him.

"What's my weal name?"

"Samuel Mathew Winchester."

"What do I eat all da time?"

"Uh…Lucky Charms and Mac and Cheese."

"What happened to my Mommy?"

Dean felt like he was punched in the stomach. He wasn't expecting that question. Dean tried to remember what he told Sammy when he was little about their Mom.

"Well…she's an angel and she's with you all day and gives you kisses at nighttime. She flies around, protecting, you, me, and Daddy."

Sam let a smile appear on his small face. He gathered the clothes that hung from his body and slowly made his way to Dean.

Standing in front of him, the little boy reached up and touched Dean's face. Running his chubby fingers over Dean's nose, lips, and then stopped near his eyes.

Sam smiled big, "There you are Dean!" The little boy threw his small arms around Dean and gave him a hug. Dean picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Ok Sam, so how old are you know?"

"I Free years old," Sam said with a nod.

"So, your potty trained and everything, right?"

Sam looked indignantly at his brother. "I not a baby, I fhree!" Sam said again, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I am truly sorry for making such a mistake," Dean said with a smile.

Sam shrugged and kept looking at his brother. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean felt the little boy relax. It was weird having a little, little brother. He remembered Sam small, but obviously he was just as young.

"Well, first things first, we need to get you some clothes that fit." Dean placed the little boy on the bed and looked out his window. Much to their luck, a family with two little boys just rented the room next to there's.

"Ok Sam, stay here and don't move, ok? I'm gonna get you some clothes." Sam nodded obediently and Dean walked to the room next door.

---------------------------

A young woman in her early thirty's opened the door and looked at him with some hesitation.

"I am so sorry to bother you. You see, my baby brother and I just arrived in town the the air port lost our luggage. I saw you had to boys who looked the same size as my brother. Could we borrow some clothes so we can run to the store and buy some more?"

"Oh, of course!" After much digging, the woman gave Dean a small shirt, shorts, and some flip flops.

"Thank you so much!"

------------------------

Dean rushed back to his room to find Sam sitting completely still.

"You ok buddy?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You said don move, and I didn't," Sam said happily.

"Good job buddy. Let's get dressed, go potty, and we'll get some food and clothes, sound good?" Sam nodded and hopped off the bed.

It amazed Dean how quickly he remembered how to take care of a small child. After they were both done, Dean slipped his sunglasses on little Sammy, dwarfing the little boy's face, and they made their way to the local diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I apologise for the long wait. As i explained in my other story, Crash, things have been really sucky and i just haven't had a lot of time. here's the next chapter, hope it's worth the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Two men sat in a white van outside the Holiday Hotel, secretly watching the Winchester's with eyes black at night. The eldest was leading a small child to the restaurant across the street, and the little boy had to skip to keep up with Dean's long strides. Feeling the little boy being dragged, Dean slowed to accommodate the child.

"That them?" The passenger asked.

"Yes. Master will be pleased, the Winchester boy has returned to the age of three."

"Why return him to a child?"

"This was the age of Sam's true innocence. Sam as an adult still retained innocence but everyone looses the innocence of youth. Sam holds unimaginable power, and that is what the master needs it to return to power."

"What does the master plan to do with him?" The passenger asked, not totally convinced of the plan.

The driver faced the man and gave his a crocked smile, "Kill him."

---------------------------------

Dean and Sam sat in a booth at the little diner; Sam sat absentmindedly swinging his legs and chewing Dean's ear off.

"Whats can I have to eat?" He asked, continuing to squirm. Dean watched him in amusement.

"Whatever you want little man. Why are you wiggling so much?" Dean asked.

"I gotta go potty," little Sammy replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Come on hurry!" Dean said, pulling Sam from the booth.

"Because you didn't ask me!" The little boy squeaked, running to keep up with Dean.

Once the potty emergency was taken care of, Dean and Sam settled back into their booth.

Dean ordered a burger, and Sam ordered the same thing, right down to the extra pickles. Dean smiled as he remembered when he they were both young, Sam ordered everything Dean did.

He looked at the younger version of Sam, taking it all in. Just last night Sam was an adult, and now…he was three again. Their food came and he watched Sammy munch happily on his burger, alternating between burger and fries.

After they ate, Sam was looking at Dean with a shy look on his face.

"What's up bud?"

"Can I have some ice cream?" Sam said with a small smile.

Dean laughed, he forgot what an ice cream maniac Sam was as a kid. "Sure, Sammy."

------------------------------------

After Sam's face was adequately covered in ice cream, they made their way back to the hotel to grab their things, or lack their of in Sam's case.

"Where we goin Dean?" asked Sam as he bounced on the bed, watching Dean pack.

"Well, we're going to go see a good friend of ours. Her name's Missouri and she can help us."

"Oh," the boy replied, seemingly, "Will Daddy be there?"

"Umm, I don't know Sammy," Dean said, not looking at the small boy.

"Is he workin a job again?"

"Yea…kinda," Dean said. "Buddy, once we get to Missouri's house, we'll go shopping for clothes and stuff."

"Can I get a heli-hopper?"

"You mean a helicopter?"

"Yea!" Sammy said with a smile.

"Sure kid, we can get you a heli-hopper," Dean laughed.

A knock on the door pulled Dean into hunter mode. He moved stealthily to Sam and picked him up. He ran to the bathroom and put the little boy into the bath-tub.

"Whats goin on, Dean?" Sam asked timidly. Dean didn't answer at first; he made a line of salt across the edge of the entire tub then a half circle outside the tub. The knocking outside turned into banging.

"Listen to me Sam. No matter what you hear, you stay in this tub, do not come out until I tell you, ok? You understand me?"

Sam just nodded, wide eyes open in fear.

Dean shut the door, put more salt around the door, and grabbed a gun and holy water. The door blew open and in strode through the ruins.

"Well, well, well. The infamous Dean Winchester. How's your brother?"

"You bastard, did you do that to him?"

"Oh no, it wasn't me, but the effects are what we hoped for. Now if you would be so kind as to hand the child to us, we will let you live."

"Screw off! You're not getting near my brother!" Dean growled. He shot at the two men, and sprayed them with holy water. The demon's screamed echoed in the small hotel room, but Dean could hear Sam's screams as well.

He demons pulled themselves together, "Listen Winchester! You can't protect that little shit forever! We'll be back!" And they disappeared, leaving the dead bodies of the men they were possessing.

Breathing heavily, Dean ran back into the bathroom. He saw his little brother curled into a little ball in the bottom of the tub, and was quietly sobbing.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, gently picking up the shaking boy.

"Dean? Whats goin on? Why was dere big noises?" He asked, hiccupping and crying big alligator tears.

"It's ok now Sammy. I got you ok. Now listen, I'm gonna carry you to the car, but I want you to keep your eyes closed the whole time. Promise?"

"I p-p-promise." Dean picked up the boy and he buried his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean carefully stepped over the debris and picked up the bags, making sure Sam's face was completely covered.

"You're doing so good buddy! Keep them closed, we're almost there."

Throwing the bags in the trunk, Dean opened the back door and placed Sammy on the seat. The little boy kept his hands over his eyes the entire time. _I'll have to get a car seat, _Dean thought, noticing the small boy could get lost in the back seat.

"Good job Sammy. Keep those eyes closed. Great job!" Dean said climbing into the driver's seat. Seconds later, the engine roared and Dean sped away from the hotel. Since it was broad daylight, he imagined the cops would be there any second.

And five minutes after he left, they cops arrived.

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

Dean spent the entire day driving, only stopping for some food and potty breaks. Sam was unusually quiet and very clingy, to the point he didn't even want to sit in the back by himself. The three year old was terrified and Dean couldn't blame him.

He wanted to shelter the little boy as much as he could, until he figured out what the hell was going on.

--------------------------------------

He arrived at Missouri's at nine that night. He got out of the car and stretched and peaked in the back window. Sam was asleep in a little ball in the back seat, Dean's jacket his blanket.

Dean quietly opened the door and cradled the sleeping boy in his arms. He threw the jacket over Sam's tiny shoulders and carefully made his way to the front door.

After he knocked, a short African American woman greeted them.

"Well, Dean Winchester! I haven't…"but she stopped herself at the look on Dean's face. He was exhausted and was holding a small child in his arms.

"Dean, what is…is that…Sam?" She asked aghast. Dean merely nodded.

"Come in!" She said, moving out of the way and allowed Dean to enter.

"Do you have a place where I can put him down?"

"Yea I have a place where both of you can sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Dean just nodded again and followed Missouri. She led them to the guest room that had a queen sized bed.

Missouri excused herself from the room, allowing Dean to get some rest. He pulled off Sammy's sandals and his little shirt, so he could sleep in his little shorts. _He should have went to the bathroom before he laid down…_Dean thought.

"Sammy, come on let's go potty." The little boy stirred but didn't get up. Dean picked up the little boy and brought him to the bathroom. He stood the little boy by the toilet, holding him because he was swaying like he was drunk.

He carried Sammy back to bed, laying him in the middle. Dean climbed into bed and threw a protective arm over his baby brother, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean woke the next morning to someone peeling open his eyelids. Just as a reflex, he pushed whatever was touching his face away. He heard a small "oof" and only then did he come to his senses.

He opened his eyes and saw Sammy sitting near the edge of the bed, rubbing his arm.

"He buddy. I'm sorry. You ok?"

"You pusheded me! I's gonna tell Daddy!"

"Well, you scared me. What were you doing?"

"I's trying to see if you weres awake," Sam replied innocently.

"Well next time, ask me, k?"

Sam nodded and smiled at his big brother. "Are we at the friends house now?"

"Yea, you wanna meet her? She's very nice."

Sam looked at him shyly and nodded yes. They both both dressed and headed to the kitchen, where Dean assumed Missouri was busying herself with breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------

Dean slowly turned the corner and stood there, his right arm being held by something on the other side.

"Morning Missouri," Dean said quietly with a smile, nodding his head to the right.

"Well, good morning Dean. I have some delicious pancakes and bacon made, if you want some," Missouri said, understanding the game.

"Hey Sammy, do you want some pancakes too?" Dean asked, kneeling to his right, talking to someone unseen by Missouri.

The small boy nodded to Dean and began to peak his eyes around the corner, until his little eyes peaked around the corner.

Missouri smiled at him, and showed him the plate of pancakes and slowly, Sam's body began to appear and stand almost on top of Dean.

Dean began to walk forward towards the table, Sam walking behind him like his shadow. Dean sat down and Sam climbed into his lap and laid the back of his head on Dean's shoulder, and studied Missouri.

"Do you want some pancakes?" She asked sweetly.

Sam nodded his head, still refusing to speak.

"Ok, baby, here's your pancakes," She said, sliding a plate to the little boy. Sam played with them for a second, before devouring them. Dean ate the best he could while holding the wiggly three year old on his lap.

"Dean, he can sit in the chair next to you," Missouri said kindly. Dean felt the little boy stiffen in his lap.

"No it's ok, he can sit here for now." Sam smiled appreciatively at his brother and settled back against him.

As Dean kept eating, he noticed his brother staring at his own empty plate. "Hey Sammy, you still hungry?"

Sam nodded his head yes.

"Why don't you ask Missouri if you can have some more."

Sam looked shyly up at Missouri and it took him five minutes to finally ask.

"Can I have sum moore pancakes pwease?" he asked so softly, it was almost undetectable.

"Sure," Missouri replied with a smile, earning a shy smile from Sammy. She filled his plate again and he happily munched on his pancakes, only dropping a few in Dean's lap.

"He's got quite the appetite," Missouri said with a laugh.

"I know," Dean said, looking at his brother, than back to Missouri with solem eyes.

"We need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! i won;t be updating again until monday or so, i'm going home for the weekend!!! enjoy!!!**

"Hey Sammy, could you go watch some cartoons for me so I can speak to Missouri?"

"Sure Deanie!" The little boy wiggled out of Dean's lap and began to run to the Family room.

"Hold it Mister!" Dean said, and Sam came to a sudden stop and turned sheepishly towards his brother.

"Are your hands sticky from the syrup?"

"No…"Sam said, conveniently hiding his hands behind his back.

"Let me see," Dean said, holding out his hands. Sam shuffled his feet, keeping his head down, and slowly made his way to Dean. Missouri watched the clever little boy and had to stifle her laughter.

"Let me feel your hands," Dean said, trying to hide a smile. Ever so slowly, Sammy put his small, plump hands into Dean's.

"Ewwwwwwww! Sticky!" Dean yelled making a funny face at Sam, earning a delightful squeal. Dean picked him up and brought him to the sink and washed him up.

"Oh wait…Sam…oh no…I think…I might…drop you in the sink!" Dean yelled, dipping Sam closer to the running faucet. Sam screamed and squealed, holding onto Dean for dear life.

Dean laughed and pulled the little boy back away from the sink. Sam continued to laugh and gave his brother a hug. Dean hugged the little boy back, and held him. Dean didn't admit he was scared often, but when he saw Sammy so vulnerable, he's never been more terrified.

Dean out the little boy down and playfully hit him on the bottom. The little boy squealed and ran to the Family Room.

Dean took his gaze from his little brother and went to sit back by Missouri.

"You're wonderful with him Dean."

Dean nodded his head, "I don't know how this happened."

"Tell me everything, from the beginning," Missouri instructed and Dean told her everything he knew.

Missouri nodded and went to retrieve a book from her bookshelf in the next room. She returned and handed the book to Dean.

"What's this?"

"It's a book on a bred of witches that are powerful enough to conjure as spell of this magnitude."

"Why the hell would they do this?"

"Dean, these people are peaceful souls. They would never hurt a fly."

"Then why would this?" Dean asked frustrated.

"I don't know. There's a summoning charm in this book, we can summon one here." Dean nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. He heard Sammy laughing in the next room, and it made him feel even more desperate about the situation.

"Listen, I have got to get Sammy to the store and get him some decent clothes and I promised the kid a helicopter," Dean said leaving the table. "As soon as we get back, we'll do this. Could you…get everything ready?"

"Sure Dean."

--------------------------------------

Three hours later, Dean came in, shopping bags in his arms, and Sammy running ahead of him, playing with a helicopter and wearing brand new clothes, Dean's sunglasses, and a baseball cap.

Dean saw Missouri in the kitchen, supplies ready.

"We good to go?"

"Yes we are," Missouri said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. here's the update!!!! enjoy!!!!**

Dean put a movie on the television for Sammy; he wanted Sam out of the way and also for him to take his nap. He knew his little brother couldn't make it through a movie when he was little. He gave Sam a pillow and a blanket while Sam sucked his thumb and watched the movie with sleepy eyes. _The kid will be out in a second…_

_-----------------------------------------_

Dean made his way to the kitchen and saw Missouri whispering the incantation they needed to summon one of the withes, hopefully the one who turned Sam.

White smoke billowed from the symbol Missouri had drawn on the floor and in the middle appeared a young girl; the very witch who turned Sam Winchester.

"Who has summoned me and for what purpose?" She asked, her beautiful dress and cape laying delicately over her beautiful frame. At first Dean was stunned by her beauty, until Missouri nudged his shoulder.

"I-uh summoned you," Dean stuttered.

"And for what purpose?"

"I think you, or someone like you, turned my brother."

The witch visibly blanched, "I know not of what you speak," she answered quickly.

"I think you do, and you can't leave until we let you, so why don't you just tell me why you did this? I thought your kind was peaceful!"

"We are."

"Then why did you make Sam a child again?" Dean asked, loosing his patience.

"I…I had no choice."

"Why not?"

The witch looked down again, afraid to answer.

"Please, just tell me! I need to save my brother!"

"And I need to protect my own family!" She hissed back.

"Someone is threatening your family? This is why you had to change Sam?"

Dean was met by silence.

"Is someone after him?"

Silence.

"Is it a demon?" Dean asked and the witch slowly nodded her head.

"She wants his innocence, and if he gets it…"

"What? What will happen?"

"He will perish."

Dean felt faint, how the hell does this happen?

"Why does he want my brother?"

"Your brother has desirable innocence as a adult, but as a child, it is even more so. It will make the demon more powerful."

"It's not happening…no way in hell!" Dean growled.

"Protect him with everything you possess; if the demon wins…your kind will not fair well."

"How do I stop it?"

"An extremely powerful banishing spell will send the demon back to hell for a millennia."

"Where do I find it?"

"I do not know."

Dean nodded, and looked at Missouri. "We have some research to do." Turning back to the witch, he thanked her.

"Do what you can…you hold a great power. Use it."

"I will, I release you," Dean said and the witch vanished.

"Jesus," Dean said, sinking into a kitchen chair. "Where do we even start?"

"From the beginning, we call everyone you know, including your father Dean."

Dean sighed, and nodded. He was trying to keep John Winchester out of this, but after what he just heard, he knew he had to call.

Excusing himself from the kitchen, Dean made his way to where Sammy was asleep. He looked tiny, and peaceful. He felt a smile creep onto his face. He kissed Sam lightly on top of his curly little head, and walked outside to make the phone call.

-----------------------------------

"Hey Dad, it's Dean…umm…we need your help…it's Sam…he's ok…for now…just get to Missouri's as fast as you can."

No sooner had Dean hit the call end button did he hear a little scream come from inside.

"Sammy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, I just didn't have any time to write this! Enjoy and review!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Sammy!"

Dean threw open the door, searching for an unseen attacker, but just saw a little boy struggling to escape a nightmare.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, walking over to the little boy and crouched in front of him. He gently rubbed the little boy's trembling body, hoping his touch could bring Sam comfort.

"What's going on?" Missouri asked, seeing Dean kneeling next to a struggling Sam.

"I…I don't know. He's not waking up! Sammy wake up please!" Dean said desperately, almost shaking the little boy.

Dean saw Sam calm, and saw his little eye lids flutter.

"Hey, hey kiddo. You ok?" Dean asked, stroking Sam's forehead, completely relieved. Sam had a history of connecting with Demons as an adult and Dean was terrified it was happening if Sam was a child again.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked softly. He wiped Sam's tears that had slipped from his eyes, waiting for the little boy to fully wake up.

Sam looked around, completely startled. He saw Dean sitting above him and the boy flew into Dean's arms, wrapping his little arms tightly around Dean's neck.

"Hey, it's ok buddy," Dean said, holding onto the trembling little boy in his arms with all he had. "I got you, you ok? What happened Sammy?"

Dean could feel his shoulder growing wetter; Sam's tears dampening his shirt.

"Come on buddy; you can tell me," Dean said, rubbing Sam's back and rocking him back and forth. He stole a glance at Missouri, who looked just as concerned as he felt.

"A…mean man…tried to take me away…he said he gonna hurt you and I live wiff him. I don't wanta! I wanta stay wif you! He was mean…he mad bad eyes…and he said he gonna hurt you Deanie…I don't want him to," the little boy sobbed, holding Dean tighter…if that was possible.

"Hey, listen to me little man, ok? I will not let anything happen to you, and I will do everything I can to protect you, ok?"

"You pwomise?" Sam asked.

"I can't promise you, because if something should happen, I would let you down right?" Dean felt Sammy nod against him.

"But I will do everything I can."

Dean sat with Sam and held him for a while, getting the little boy to calm down fully. If Dean made any movement, Sam clutched to him tighter.

Finally Dean stood up, having Sam hold him around the neck with a death grip. He even let go of Sam's little body to see the boy dangling there like a little monkey. Dean would have laughed if the poor kid wasn't still shaking like a leaf and still clearly traumatized by the dream.

"Ok buddy…uh…let's go get some lunch and then I have to do some research, ok?"

-----------------------------------------------

He carried him into the kitchen and sat down. Missouri made the boys sandwiches, due to the fact Dean was still in a choke hold. Sam unwillingly let go for food, keeping one of his hands holding onto Dean at all times. After they finished, he brought Sam back into the family to try and get him to sleep some more.

Sam protested, loudly, but Dean decided to compromise.

"All you have to do is lay on the couch. I'll sit next to you and while I read, you watch the movie."

"Thas it?"

"That's it little man."

"O-tay." Sam snuggled into Dean and not five minutes into the movie, he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean researched as much as he could; he always relied on Sam for that crap. He looked up everything he could on a demon who went after children's innocence that seemed to be a big dog in the underworld.

His eyes came over a particular demon, whose return would be marked by taking the innocence of a powerful human. _Well that's it!_ Dean kept reading.

_Nathos, a demon created born in the foulest levels of hell, will rise again, once he has taken the life force of a powerful human. After the eve of a full moon, the demon has several days to complete the task. If he fails, he remains in hell, if he wins, the world will perish_

"Well that's just great," Dean sighed. It had been four days since the full moon started; they had three days left The demons are bound to be getting desperate after there last failed attempt.

_As strong as Nathos is, he can be banished back to hell by shooting a mixture of holy water and special herbs into his heart and head._

"At least I can kill the Bastard," Dean said softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He closed his eyes, running his fingers through Sammy's hair, and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dean was woken up late afternoon to little fingers poking his arm. Peaking one eye open, he saw Sammy kneeling next to him, staring intently at Dean. Once the child saw his big brother was awake, he beamed at him.

"I whistened to you Deanie. I didn't touch your eyes!" Sam said happily.

"Good job!" Dean said, voice still scratchy from sleep.

The door bell rang and Dean immediately took on the defensive. He picked up Sam and put him behind him, as he saw Missouri go to the door.

"It's ok Dean. Whoever it is, there's nothing bad about them."

Dean nodded, but still kept the squirming child behind him.

Missouri opened the front door. "Well, look what the cat drug in!" She laughed, giving her old friend a hug. The two walked into the family room and Dean was completely shocked at who it was.

"Daddy!" Sammy shrieked, and ran to John Winchester. The look on John Winchester's face was priceless. He scooped up the little boy like had had so many years ago.

"Sammy?" He asked questioningly.

"Yea, Daddy, it's me! Where haff you been?"

John just starred at the little boy and looked to Dean, who was now standing near the couch.

"What in the hell is going on!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. i would have updated yesterday, but the site wouldn;t let me...boooo. **

**enjoy!!!!!**

-

-

John Winchester had never been more bewildered in his life. He was currently holding onto a little boy who called him Daddy, and looked just like Sam did as a child. He looked at Missouri, then to Dean and he finally put it together. This was his Sam, but he was a child again.

"Whoa," he said, eyes, traveling back to the little boy in his arms. Sam smiled at him happily, seeming perfectly comfortable in his father's arms, even if John was uncomfortable holding him…again.

At first John was stiff with Sam in his arms, but after looking at the little boy, it made him happy and a small smile pulled at his lips. As much trouble as they were in, he enjoyed the fact one of his boys was small again.

"Daddy, where haff you been?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I had a job."

"Did you get the bad guys?" He asked innocently.

"Of course I did," John said with a smile.

"Will you get the other bad guys?"

"What other bad guys?" John asked, alarmed immediately.

"The bad guys who want me and Deanie?" He said softly, his little bottom lip quivering slightly.

"You betcha kiddo!" John said, tickling Sam's sides, making him laugh.

Dean forgot how their father was when they were kids. He was much more calm and gentle, and as they got older he expected more and more from them, becoming less fatherly and more drill sergeant.

"Daddy, Deanie took good care of me, don't worry!" Sam said, patting his father on the shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less from your brother," John said, giving Dean a proud glance. Dean nodded and put his head down, unsure how to take his father's compliment.

"Hey Sam, could you go play in the next room so I can talk to Dean?"

"Sure Daddy!" Sammy said, kissing his father on the cheek and scampering into the other room. John watched him and turned back to his other son and good friend and sighed.

"Ok, what are we dealing with?"

---------------------------------------------------

Dean told his father everything, including his latest research on the demon.

"Good job Dean. You've been handling it all and doing it well. I'm glad you called," John said patting his son on the back.

"Thanks," Dean said, half listening to his father and half listening for any signs of his brother.

"It's hard having a little one around, isn't Dean?" John said, laughing at his son's preoccupied glance.

"Hell yea. Best lesson in birth control I ever had!" Dean said with a laugh and left his father to find the little guy.

------------------------------------------

"Sammy where are you?" Dean asked, walking upstairs. He heard Sammy giggle and the pitter patter of little feet. Dean smiled; they did this as kids. Whenever Dean called for Sam, he'd hide. And bless his heart, it was in the most obvious places.

"Oh Saaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmyyyy?" Dean yelled, to which he met more giggles, coming from their shared bedroom. Dean walked in and saw a small form under the blankets of the bed.

"I wonder where he could be? Hmm, he's not in the closet," Dean said, playing along.

"And he's not under the bed, where could he be?"

Dean made his way over to where Sam was laying under the blankets. "All this searching for Sammy makes me tired. I think I'm gonna lay down," He said, purposely laying on top of the little boy.

Sammy screamed and squealed under him, laughing as his big brother laid on him.

"Oh NO! What is under me? I think…it's a Sammy monster!" Dean said, sitting up and throwing off the covers to find a red faced little boy with staticy hair standing on end.

"The only way to get rid of the Sammy monster is to tickle him!" Dean screamed and the two boys laughed and horsed around until Missouri rounded them up for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------

John was sitting at the table, getting ready to eat when Dean came in carrying Sam over one shoulder. The little boy was giggling incessantly his head dangling and arms flailing.

Dean sat the little boy between John and himself on the booster seat Missouri found in the garage.

They were having a chicken roast, green beans and French fries. After everyone had food on their plates, everyone dug in. Sam enjoyed pretty much anything you put in him, which gave him a cute, chubby belly.

Dean watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, to make sure he was eating properly and any signs he was chocking. _Dude, you are so paranoid_, he said to himself.

Dean picked up two French fries and stuck them between his teeth and his upper lip, making himself look like a walrus. He turned to Sammy and made a face. Sammy giggled quietly and put two French fries, similar to Dean's in his mouth as well.

John was quietly eating his dinner when he heard the two boys laughing to his right. He looked at them and was surprised by the sight. Both looked innocently at him, French fries hanging from their mouths.

John burst out a loud laugh, "I don't know whose worse, Dean or Sammy!" He continued to laugh, and his boys joined as well as Missouri.

After dinner, they helped with the dishes and ate ice cream for dessert, on Sam's request. Dean played Army Men with Sammy until his little eyes where drooping.

"Hey bud. Wanna go to bed?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head drunkenly and allowed himself to be picked up. Dean brought Sam to John who was researching so the boy could ay goodnight.

"Night Daddy," the little boy said, kissing John on the cheek. John kissed him back and rubbed the boy's head affectionately.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Dean carried Sam upstairs and got him ready for bed. By the time he laid him down he was out. Feeling kinda tired himself, Dean laid next to him, pulling the boy into his arms, and dozed off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Around 12, John headed upstairs to go to bed. As he passed the boys room, he peered inside. Sam was sleeping soundly, protectively wrapped in his brother's arms. John smiled, it had been a long time since he saw them like that.

John closed the door and made his way into his own room. Before he could react, he was thrown against the wall.

"Well, well, John Winchester, I think it's time you gave me your son," A man said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Nathos," Dean hissed.

"In the flesh."

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY!!!!**

-

-

John struggled against the invisible force that held him to the wall. He was staring into the eyes of the creature who wanted to kill his youngest and could do nothing to fight invisible bonds that kept him captive and weak.

"Now John. I'm asking you nicely to hand over Sam."

"No way in hell are you touching my boys!" John hissed quietly, hoping the ruckus hadn't alarmed the boys. He didn't want them involved.

"Really?" Nathos snickered, and with a wave of his hand John slid across the wall and out into the hallway. Nathos followed him with a sly smile.

"Call for them," He sneered, beginning to loose his patience.

"No!" John whispered.

Nathos had officially run out of patience. His eyes peered into John's and he felt his body vibrate with unimaginable pain. His lungs were being compressed and his heart rate was entirely too fast. Blood poured out of John's nose and he bit his lip to prevent him from speaking out. But it became too much for his body to handle…

------------------------------------

Dean was stirred from his sleep when he heard something thump the wall down the hallway, coming from either Missouri's or his father's room. He turned his head to see Sammy turned into his chest, his hair a mess and breathing light. He was sucking his thumb and seemed peaceful and relaxed. Dean smiled at his little brother and realized how much he missed Sam as a child.

He didn't give the thump much thought but as he laid back down, he thought he'd check it out anyway. He carefully slid out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Sam. He went to his duffle bag and retrieved his shot gun loaded with salt and holy water. He made sure the salt ring around the bed was still there and double checked the window sill.

As he made his way to the door, he saw Sammy stir and saw his little eyes peep open.

"Deanie?" he asked sleepily.

"It's ok buddy. I'll be right back Just stay on the bed ok?" Dean reassured him. Both boys turned when they heard John scream put in pain. Dean saw Sam had become panicked and tried to get off the bed.

"No Sammy! Stay where you are! Do not leave the bed, ok! No matter what happens!" Dean said opening the door and walking into the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------

He saw John gasping and sweating from the pain being held to the wall by who he assumed was Nathos.

"Let him go!" dean screamed, aiming at the demon. John screamed out in more pain and Nathos turned to Dean.

"Drop it or I'll kill him," he barked.

Missouri appeared in the hallway, awakened by all the commotion and was shocked by the seen. She thought her house was safe, but it appeared it wasn't. Nathos flicked his wrist and she was tossed back into her room and the door slammed shut.

"I really don't have time for this nonsense," Nathos said lazily, turning around to Dean.

"I simply want young Samuel. Give him to me now!"

"No way in hell!" Dean screamed firing the shot gun. Nathos screamed in pain but quickly recovered. He threw Dean across the hall and held him there.

"Shit," Dean hissed, knowing they were in deep shit and Sam was left unguarded.

Nathos slithered over to Dean and stood in front of him.

"This is all your fault, Dean. Your brother is gonna die because you couldn't save him."

Dean fought against the force but could do nothing to break it. Dean attempted to make a snide remark but was cut off by a burning pain from his stomach. He looked down to see a deep gash across his abdomen, spilling blood down the front of him. He raised his eyes up to Nathos as blood bubbled out of his mouth.

Nathos smiled at Dean when h heard a little scream coming from the bedroom he shared with Sammy. Dean happened to be stuck to the wall opposite of the door opening, so Sammy could see what had happened to him.

"No Deanie!" Sam screamed, reaching for Dean, tears dripping down his small face. The little boy was distraught and had no idea why the man had hurt his brother. But when Nathos turned to Sammy, the little boy's eyes widened.

"No! You da bad man! Leave us alone!" He screamed, backing away from the end of the bed.

"Sorry Samuel. But you have to come with me." Nathos summoned wind from nowhere and blew it into the bedroom, affectively destroying the salt circle.

Nathos slithered toward Samuel and the little boy scooted away as fast as he could but was easily caught by the demon. He screamed and kicked but couldn't get loose. Nathos re-entered the hallway with his prize.

"John, Dean. It's been great getting to know you, really. But I have my prize and I must be off," Nathos sneered.

"No! Dean! Daddy! Help Me!" Sam screamed but he disappeared with Nathos is a flash.

-------------------------

John was released from the wall and looked around. "Sammy!" He screamed but knew what had happened. The bastard had his son.

Once Nathos was gone, Dean pitched forward and landed hard on the floor. John ran towards Dean and took off his shirt to stop the profuse bleeding from Dean's stomach.

"Dammit Dean! You hold on you hear me?" John yelled. Missouri had came out of the bedroom and sat next to John, aiding him in the attempt to save Dean's life.

Dean was semi-conscious and kept repeating Sammy's name over and over again. He failed; he failed his little brother and Dean gave up his fight with the impending darkness.

-

-

**i know it's kind of short, but i needed to stop somewhere...and this was the best part! review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, school is kicking my ass! i probably won't be able to update for a few days...sorry!!! Also, my alerts seem to not be working and i don;t know how to fix that, so if i don't reply to your review, I'm sorry!!!! But if you know how to fix that, leave a review and let me know!!!!!!!! thanks and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

John kept the towels tightly pressed to Dean's bleeding wound while Missouri went for more. Dean was a pale, ashy color and John knew it wasn't good.

"Missouri, I think we need to call 9-1-1!" He screamed, terrorized at the amount of blood leaking from his son into his hands. "Come on Dean! Fight it please!" John screamed, tears spilling from his eyes.

Missouri ran back into the hallway, but was relieved by what she saw.

"It's ok John, helps here," Missouri said with a smile. John looked up as white smoke appeared from nowhere. Out of the clouds came the same witch who turned Samuel back to a child. She hurried over to Dean and placed her small, delicate hands on him. John looked at Missouri is shock, but she just nodded, reassuring him it would all be ok.

The young girl whispered an incantation and both John and Missouri watched as Dean's wound healed and color returned to his face. With a shuddering gasp, Dean was roused conscious. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his concerned father's face and the face of the witch who helped days earlier.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"There is nothing to be afraid of young hunter. Your wound was grave, and your job too monumental to be stopped. You both must reclaim what is yours," she said, standing and slowly retreating into the white smoke.

"Wait! Do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Look to the East, and find the Angel," was all she said, as the smoke consumed her.

All three sat still, until John pulled Dean into a hug.

"Thank god you're ok!" John said, squeezing the life out of his son.

"Dad, it's ok, I'm fine. But we gotta research and find Sammy. We only have two days left after today," he said, getting up and running off to get maps and book, followed quickly by John and Missouri.

-------------------------------------

Little eyes slowly peaked open to find himself in a dark room. He slowly sat up and looked around. To an adult, the room was quiet small, but to a small boy, the room could swallow him whole.

"Daddy? Dean?" He said, his little voice shaking in fear. When he received no answer, the little boy laid back down on the cold hard floor, tears leaking from his beautiful eyes, and fell off to sleep.

------------------------------------

Dean and John were researching as fast as the could, gaining the knowledge they would need for the fight. There would obviously be some guards and at the moment, John and Dean decided to not spare any lives. Missouri made the ingredients they would need to kill the bastard that took Sammy and loaded them into bullets.

The Winchester's were ready to go, ammo loaded and plenty of anger to keep the fight going. But the one thing they didn't have left them stranded; the location.

"She said look to the east, that could be anywhere!" Dean sighed, pouring over the map.

"We have to think, she said look to the east and find the Angel," John said. Both Winchester men assumed the Angel was Sam, leaving them with a billion places he could be.

Missouri sat at the table with the men, contemplating the clue. "Wait. What if Angel doesn't mean Sam, but a location or land mark."

John and Dean looked at each other, why didn't they think of that. Dean took a ruler out and drew a straight line from Lawrence, Kansas East. They looked through the towns that cut through them and one town caught their eye; Angeling, Kansas, approximately 200 miles away from them.

"Dean, look up this town," John said, but Dean was already on it. After a few minutes, Dean came up with something.

"I got something! The Angel Factory, which has been abandoned since a fire that killed five child laborers, has been seen to have loiterers on the premise for the past couple of days. The police kick them off, and they come back."

"That doesn't spell out Demons though Dean," John said, a bit skeptical.

"Well apparently, during the 60's this place was a hot spot for cultists to join up. Maybe a group conjured the demon up without realizing it and now they're screwed."

"Did they say how many people where taken away?" John asked.

"Six, and it's always the same number. We won't be dealing with a lot when we go," Dean said, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "I'll meet you at the Impala," and with that he was gone.

John stood and grabbed the rest of their supplies. "Missouri, you think this is right?" John asked, in the desperate need of affirmation.

"You got the right place. Go get your boy John," Missouri smiled, watching John leave to catch up with Dean.

"Good Luck Boys," Missouri whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope to update more frequently this week. I think the story will be wrapping up soon! I might even have it done by the end of this week! (tear) Enjoy!!!!**

**-**

**-**

Dean and John barreled thru the small Kansas city streets; Dean at the wheel, John riding shot gun, loading the weapons with the shells made by Missouri.

"Dean, I am just as anxious about getting there, but getting stopped by the cops with our records or getting into a accident, we'll never make it to Sammy." John felt the Impala slow to a more reasonable speed and he continued to get the guns ready.

"I can't wait to kill this Bastard, praying on little innocent kids…"Dean growled, shaking his head.

"Dean, we have to keep our heads clear. Letting our emotions run this thing will only get us all killed. This demon isn't something to take lightly. From what I've read, it's a nasty son of a bitch."

"I know Dad…it's just Sammy. I mean, I'd feel the same way when he's taken as an adult, but I at least know he can defend himself. Now…he's too small to fight…"

"I know…we'll make it."

The Winchester drove through the remainder of the night and into the morning, finally reaching their destination. Tonight would be the ceremony, so they would have to hurry.

-----------------------------------

Sammy woke up and was startled to find where he was. His little mind had chalked it all up to a nightmare and he would wake up in a nice warm bed with his big brother's arm thrown protectively over him. But he wasn't, and Dean wasn't here either. There was no big comfy bed, just a large dark room filled with a lone child in dirty pajamas.

His little lip began to quiver when he realized he was all alone. He pulled his little legs close to his chest. His cellar door opened and Nathos slithered into the room and stood in front of Sammy.

"Now, my boy, there is no need to cry," he said softly.

"I want my brudder, now!" Sam yelled through his tears.

"He's not here, and he won't be here. You're mine now," Nathos smiled.

"No I not!" Sam screamed.

"You know screaming gives me a big headache-" Nathos started when Sam screamed again.

"I want DEAN!" the little lungs screamed and it echoed off the surrounding walls.

Nathos picked up Sammy and held his against the wall. The little boy squirmed and kicked, but could do nothing.

"Listen you little shit. You're never gonna see your family again, because tonight I'm gonna kill you. Besides, Dean is probably Dean; I killed him before we left! So shut up and sit like a good little boy," Nathos sneered in a mock nice tone.

"My brudder is nots dead you big meanie!" Sam cried out.

Nathos yelped in pain and dropped Sammy. _The little whipper snapper bit me!_

"I can not wait to kill you. Like father, like sons," Nathos said, slamming the door.

Sam was left alone again, guarded by two demons, and fell back asleep, praying Dean or his dad would be there soon.

------------------------------------------

Dean and John drove through Angeling, taking in it's small town exterior. John made them stop for a quick lunch, much to Dean's dismay. He wanted to get to Sammy as quick as possible, but John knew they needed strength.

While in the small diner in town, john asked them where they could find the old Angel factory.

"It's roughly a half hour outside town, near the river. Be careful down there, strange things are known to happen there."

They thanked her with a generous trip and made their way to rescue their youngest family member.

**I know it's shorter than usual, but it's a transition chapter. i'll have more soon!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy and Review!!!!!**

-

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting when John and Dean pulled up to the warehouse. The old building was falling apart and the wood was rotted. There were windows along the front side, so the crept past them and used the side entrance to enter. The hallway was only lit by the dim light that was pouring through the windows. Looking around, not a sound could be heard.

They walked silently down the first hall and came to a division in the hallway.

"Dean, go right, I'll go left and I'll meet you," John whispered, pointing his gun in the direction Dean was to go in.. Dean started to creep around the corner and saw another door. He pulled it open gently and saw large storage containers with small doors with little windows on them. _A perfect place to hide a child!_ Dean thought, and began looking in all the little windows.

---------------------------------------------

Sammy sat in his small little cellar singing a soft song Dean had taught him the other day.

"Back in black, I hit da sack  
I've been too long, I'm glad to beee back,  
Yes, I'm, led loose from da noose,  
Dat's kept me hanging bout,"

He was going to continue with his little song when he heard noises coming from outside. He scampered away to the far corner, trying to hide from whoever was attempting to come back, and it was probably the mean man again.

Sam peaked his eyes out from between his fingers when he saw a very familiar face looking in through the window.

"Deanie!" He exclaimed happily, getting up off the floor and jumping up and down in front of the window, waving gleefully.

----------------------------------------------

Dean was about to pass to the next container when he heard a little voice cry "Deanie."

Dean looked back inside and saw a little boy jumping up and down like he had ants in his pants. He smiled his first smile since Sam was taken and looked around for something to unlock the door. Finding a crowbar, put pressure on the lock and it broke with in seconds.

He pulled the door open and gathered Sam into his arms and squeezed him with everything he had.

"Oh buddy, I was sooooo worried about you," he said into the little boy's hair. He lifted the little boy's face up and looked at him.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked suddenly.

"No, I's fine!" He said happily and gave his brother another hug.

"Ok Buddy, let's get out of here." Dean turned to exit the small cell but Nathos was blocking his path with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I thought I killed you."

"Takes more that that to take out a Winchester Bitch!" Dean retorted, to which Sammy gasped at the swear word. "Sorry Sammy."

"Well, this has been a great reunion, it has really. But unfortunately, you weren't invited," Nathos smiled.

Dean put Sammy back on the floor behind him and whipped out his gun. He quickly shot Nathos is the chest, knocking the Demon off it's feet. Nathos cursed and screamed in pain; Dean leaned down to pick up his brother but couldn't when he was thrown against the opposite wall.

Sammy ran to Dean to help him, but the Winchester was groggy. Another figure appeared in the room, and it was Nathos's servant, eyes black as oil.

"What have you done to my master?" He bellowed, helping Nathos to his feet.

"Oh, I only hurt him a bit…you see your master can be killed very easily, and I plan to make my next shot count as well!" Dean screamed, but grimaced at the pain that was growing in his head.

"I'd like to see you try," Nathos said weakly, kicking head out with a flick of the hand.

"No Dean!" Sam screamed shaking his brother's shoulders in a attempt to wake him up.

"Pick them up. We're ending this soon," Nathos whispered, gingerly leaving the room, leaving his servant to clean up the mess.

--------------------------------------------

John heard the commotion from the other side of the warehouse and decided to keep his where-about's quiet until the right moment. He followed the sounds, keeping a safe distance back, as to not be detected. It was now night, and the full moon was shining brightly through the windows of the warehouse, making it easy for John to maneuver himself around.

He came to a huge storage room, void of everything except big metal containers. He hid behind one and survey the scene in front of him. There was a altar in the middle of the room with different ingredients and different symbols on it. There was a hole in the ceiling, and the moonlight shone on the altar. Dean was knocked unconscious next to it, tied to a chair. There was no sign of Nathos, his servant or Sammy.

The creaking of a side door made John's head turn and he saw Nathos, clearly injured in the chest, walking in slowly with his servant behind him, holding a struggling Sam.

They stopped at the altar where the servant held down a wiggling Sam as Nathos strapped leather binding around the little boy's hands and feet. Sam was screaming at this point and beginning to cry.

Nathos started a strange incantation, sprinkling a herb over Sammy.

"Stop it you mean man! Deanie wake up! Pwease!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. This seemed enough to rouse Dean from his unconsciousness and when he saw what was happening, his older son went berserk.

"Leave him alone! Stop!" Dean screamed, fighting his bindings, loosening them a lot.

Nathos continued and John sat behind the crate rattling off a exorcism ritual to stop the servant. When he saw the black smoke billow from it's mouth John knew he could act. Nathos seemed unaware that his servant was no de-demonized and that Dean had ripped the ropes from his hands. John came around the corner, gun in hand, and he threw his extra to Dean.

Nathos was leaning over a screaming Sammy finishing to the final steps of the ritual. He was beginning to suck out Sammy's innocence when he was interrupted.

"Hey!" John screamed.

Nathos looked up and the look of surprise almost made Dean and John laugh. John's bullet landed in Nathos's head and Dean's in his heart.

He screamed and fell back in agony, giving Dean enough time to run to Sam and release him.

"I'm here," he whispered to the sobbing, quivering little boy, pulling his from the altar.

The demon continued to scream until a blinding white light shot out of Nathos as he exploded, pushing all three Winchester's off their feet.

The building all around them began to crumble, the windows broke and the ceiling beamed began to collapse. The rumbling of the building falling around them made it difficult to walk.

"Come on!" John screamed, motioning for his boys to hurry.

Dean grabbed Sam by the arms to pick him up to get him out but it was too late. The remainder of the roof collapsed in top of the Winchester's, burying them alive.

-

-

-


	13. Chapter 13

A pear of eyes gingerly opened and took in its surroundings. A small pool of light shone down on him, but the rest of his body was emerged in darkness.

_What the hell happened? _

He shifted his legs to see if they were broken, both moved fine but were pinned. _Ok, that's good._ He continued up his body; everything seemed fine, just sore. He reached his arms, the left was fine, but he nearly passed out when he moved the right. _Ok, so that's broken._

Using his good arm, John began to move the roof from his body, but his progress was slow. Finally his upper body was free, only leaving his legs.

"Dean? Sammy?" He yelled, but only the whistling of the wind answered him. He removed his legs and began to stand gingerly. "Boys? Where are you?" John yelled and began to make his way over to where he last saw the boys.

Walking uneasily over the rubble, his eyes continued to scan the area. "Dean! Sammy!" John bellowed, but was again met with silence. He continued to look when he saw something that caught his heart in his throat. Two hands clasped together above the rubble, one much larger than the other, and wearing a ring John identified as Dean's.

"Boys!" John screamed and ran as fast as he could to them. He bent down next to the and began to push the roof off his children.

"Come on, come on!" John yelled.

He reached Dean's back first and saw his eldest was clearly bleeding from the head. He pushed the rest off of Dean's body and checked for a pulse. It beat strongly under his fingers and with a quick assessment of the rest of Dean's body, he seemed to be bruised and battered, but not broken.

"Dean, wake up," John said, lightly tapping Dean's face. Dean woke slowly, disoriented and confused.

"Da-?" He whispered.

"It's ok, I have to get your brother, than we can get to a hospital ok?" John said, moving away to search for his youngest.

"Where is he? Dad?" Dean asked, getting up to help search.

As much as he wanted to protest Dean's movement, John needed all the help he could get. They uncovered most of Sam's little body and John was shocked at how still and dead his son looked. He pulled Sam up from the rubble and the little boy's head rolled to the side.

"Oh God," John whispered as he reached for a pulse, and found it was barely there. "Dean, come on we need to leave," John said, hoping his eldest could get himself back into the car.

------------------------------------

Dean staggered behind John and followed the best he could. The darkness was creeping into his vision, but he had to stay awake for himself and Sammy. What he could see was John carrying the lifeless form of his little brother.

John got to the car first and told Dean to get in the back seat. HE handed over the broken little boy to Dean and jumped in the driver's seat.

Dean sat with his little brother in the back seat, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Come on Sammy, you're gonna be ok. Come on, we're all gonna be ok," Dean whispered lazily.

John looked into his rear view mirror and saw his boys holding each other for dear life and he hopped he would make the hospital in time.

------------------------

He pulled into the local hospital and ran inside. "Help, help me!" He screamed." My son's their hurt, a roof collapsed on them!

A team of doctor's ran with him to the car, and by this time, both Dean and Sam are in critical condition.

"The youngest is having difficulty breathing, and a weak pulse, get him in now!" A doctor screamed. Sam was loaded onto one stretcher and headed to the child trauma center.

"The oldest appears to have severe head trauma, get him to Neuro now!"

John just stood and watched as the doctor's took his boys away, going into shock.

"Sir, sir can we help you?" A doctor asked, but when John didn't answer, the doctor called for a third stretcher and wheeled the third Winchester into the E.R.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

-

-

John Winchester awoke to someone adjusting his I.V. in his arm.

"What…where…?" He asked groggily, unsure of what had happened.

"Sir, you're ok. You're in the hospital. You were admitted yesterday," the nurse said sweetly.

_Hospital…what would I be doing at a hospital….The Boys!!!!_

"My…boys. Are they…ok?" John Winchester asked his baring coming back to him. He opened his eyes and saw his young nurse looking sympathetically down at him.

"Sir, I haven't heard anything. Let me go get your doctor," she said, patting him on his arm before leaving.

It was some of the most nerve wracking moments as John waited to hear the fate of his boys. Finally when the doctor arrived, he could barely take it any longer.

"How are my boys?" He asked hurriedly.

"Well, you surely don't waste anytime. I'm Doctor Whitfield, and I have been taking care of you and your eldest. But I have made sure to get updates on the child," he said kindly.

"How are they? Their…" John couldn't even say the word.

"Yes, they are both alive and doing well considering. The oldest suffered a severe concussion, but is expected to make a full recovery in a few weeks with rest. He is still unconscious, but that is normal with such an injury."

"And Sammy?" John said breathlessly.

"The little guy is holding his own. He has a concussion, though a slight one, some bruised ribs, and a sprained right wrist. He did have a surgery for a ruptured spleen, which is what caused him to be in severe condition upon his arrival. Of course, both have cuts and bruises but they seem to be recovering nicely."

"Is he awake?" John asked.

"Yes sir, he woke up early this morning, looking for his brother and father of course. After a lot of reassurance and a bowl of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, he was convinced," The doctor said with a laugh.

John laughed as well, but more out of relief.

"You sir, have a broken arm and some cuts and bruised. But you made out the best."

"Thank you, for everything," John said sincerely. This man helped save his children, and he would be forever grateful. "Can I see Sammy?"

"Of course. I'll have your nurse wheel you there," Dr. Whitfield said, nodding and leaving the room.

------------------------------

The young nurse from before came in again with a smile and helped John into the chair. She assisted him to the pediatric wing, a place John had not been in many years. He entered the room during a heated debate of which was better; vanilla or chocolate ice cream with his nurse.

"Vanill-l-la is the bestest because it is," Sammy reasoned.

"But chocolate is rich and creamy!" She said.

"Vanil-l-la's still bedder!" Sammy said with a smile. John had to laugh at the little boy dwarfed in the bed. He had a ice cream mustache around his lips.

"Daddy!" Sam yelled, hearing his father's laugh.

"Hey buddy," John said, wheeling himself in further, right next to the bed. The two nurses made they're way out of the room to give the two some time together.

"Dey tol me you were okay, but I was scared, They said you had a big boo-boo like me," he said with sad eyes.

"Your brother and I are fine. I promise," John said, taking the little boy's hand in his.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"Is da bad man gone forevers?" he asked with an intense fear filling his eyes.

"Yea, Sammy, he's gone."

"Good. Could you lay with me Daddy?"

"Sure," John said, carefully maneuvering himself in the bed with Sammy. The small child snuggled up to his father carefully, ribs and incision still very swore. But within minutes, his little breathes became more even and he fell asleep. John couldn't help but smile and close his eyes himself.

--------------------------------

When John woke up later, he saw Dean sitting in a wheelchair next to the bed staring at him and Sammy.

"Hey you ok?" John asked quietly, not wanting to wake Sam from his nap, because if that happened, he'd be a little bear the rest of the day.

"Yea, headache, but I'm ok," Dean said with a small smile.

John nodded in reply. His family was safe and healthy and everything would be ok.

Their next obstacle would be to return Sammy to Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok everyone. This is the last chapter!!!!!!!!! (tear!!!) I really enjoyed working on this story and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! It means the world to me!!! I still have three other stories in the works, check them out!!!!**

-

-

-

A week later, Missouri met with the Winchester men at the entrance to the hospital. Dean and John had been released days earlier, but they kept the youngest for more observation due to his surgery.

Missouri watched as the older Winchester's, who typically show little emotion, were walking with Sam in between the both of them, holding his cubby little hands. Occasionally they would swing the little boy up into the air by his arms, which lead to Sam's screams and giggles and Dean and John's barking laughter.

"Hi Missouri," Sammy said, running up to her and giving her a big hug. "You wanna see my scar?" He asked, and before she could answer, the little boy had his shirt up, almost over his head, showing off his scar.

"Hello child! My that is a very…uh…nice scar. Are you ready to come back to my house?" She asked, looking at John and Dean, who were both smiling at the little boy.

"Do you still have vanil-l-la ice cweam?" He asked.

" Of course sugar! It has you're name all over it!" Missouri smiled.

"Yay!" Sammy yelled jumping up and down. Dean reached for him and flipped the little boy up in the air and rested him on his shoulders.

"Easy with him," John scolded with a smile on his face.

"Daddy, I not gonna break!" Sammy said, placing his hands over Dean's eyes.

"Yea, Dad, he not gonna break!" Dean said, pulling Sam's little hands from his eyes and running off to the Impala with Sammy on his shoulders. Dean held up Sammy's arms and ran around in circles; both boys making plan noises.

John and Missouri walked behind them, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"John, have you decided what you will do about Sammy?" Missouri asked quietly.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, I have. Do you think it's wrong that I almost want him to stay this age?"

"No, Sammy was always a sweet child. I had forgotten how amazing he was at this age."

"I feel this could be a second chance with him. Raise him right, give him the life he should have had," John said quietly. "He always hated hunting, always wanted more. Maybe I can finally give that to him."

"You know John, most people usually never get a do-over. I think we would all love having a small child around. But, you have to think of Sam. He is still one of the chosen, and even though he is young, time hasn't stopped. It's still 2007; what if the demon comes from him now? I mean, Nathos was like the Easter bunny compared to the yellow eyed demon." Missouri reasoned.

"You're right. We'll summon that witch and see if she can change him," John said, finally making a decision.

"Plus, you're too old to have a child this age," Missouri said with a smile.

"I resent that remark!" John Winchester with a smile, which soon turned into a loud laugh.

Dean had Sam adjusted in his child seat and he was waiting in the driver's seat. John climbed in the passenger seat and Missouri sat next to Sammy.

---------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Sam was asleep in his seat and Dean carefully picked him up and carried him inside and upstairs to their bed. When he returned downstairs, he saw Missouri and John preparing something in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're setting up to summon the witch to help with Sammy," John said, lighting a candle.

"Already?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I know Dean, I wasn't sure about it myself. But Missouri brought up a lot of good points about Sam's safety ," John said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, leaving out the part about the yello eyed demon.

"I know you're right…it's just…"

"I liked having the little guy around again too. But, as much as I want him to be little, I miss big Sam as well."

"Yea, I miss the bitch. It's been fun, let's bring Sam back."

Dean, John, and Missouri summoned the young witch back and she appeared before them in the same white light as in times past.

"Hello, hunters. We meet on much better terms today," she said with a smile.

"Yea, we are. We need one more favor," John asked.

"Please, enlighten me," she said, her angelic voice embracing all three individuals in the kitchen.

"My son, Sammy, can you change him back?" John asked, a hopeful air in his voice.

"John and Dean, you have saved your beloved family member and many of my own. It would only be fair to do that same," she said, lifting her hand and her hands and whispering soft words.

"It is done. Tomorrow, your son will awake the man he once was; he will have o recollection of the events from when he returned to a child."

"Thank you, we appreciate it!" John and Dean both said.

"It is my pleasure. Enjoy your time you have with young Sam. Good luck, hunters," she said, slowly disappearing into the white light.

All three were left in a daze in the kitchen.

"Well, that was easy," Dean said with a smile. Missouri smacked him over the head and John rolled his eyes and went to the family room.

"What'd I say?"

----------------------------------------------------

When Sam woke from his nap, they Winchester's spent the evening with him, laughing and playing games. As said as they were their baby was leaving, all three couldn't wait for big Sam to appear.

It was late and Sammy began to fall asleep in John's arms.

"Come on kiddo, time for bed," John said, gently waking the little boy up so they could make the trip upstairs. "Say goodnight to Missouri."

"Nighty night, Missouri," he said softly, eyes at half mast. He kissed her cheek and allowed John to steer him up the stairs.

He met Dean in the bedroom, where he had big Sam's pajamas on the bed. They dressed the little boy to go to bed.

"Why I gots ta wear dese bbig clothes for?"

"Because, I thought you'd want to sleep in my pajamas, silly," Dean said, lying to his little brother, not wanting to scare him.

John nodded to Dean and he picked the little boy up and laid him in bed.

"Ok, night Sam. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" John said, tucking the little boy in.

"And if dey do, hit dem wif a shoe!" he said sleepily and buried closer into his big brother's chest.

John nodded and left the two alone. Dean sat up, watching his little brother, his soft little breathes going in and out.

But soon, they rhythm made Dean tired as well, and he fell off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Sam Winchester awoke the next morning with one hell of a head ache. He opened his eyes and closed them again quickly at the sunlight shone in their room. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around the room.

_This wasn't the hotel they were staying at, where were they_? Sam thought. Then it hit him, _Missouri's_.

Sam went o sit up, only to find something heavy lay on top of him. He looked over to see Dean, still asleep, but he had his arm draped protectively over Sam. _What the hell?_

"Dean, Dean wake up," he said quietly.

Dean stirred but shot up immediately when he saw his little brother big again.

"Sam it's you!" he cried, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Dude, of course it's me, what the hell? Why are we sleeping in the same bed? " Sam asked confused, still looking around the room.

"And why are there child's clothes and toys around the room?"

"We'll talk about it later. Come on, Dad and Missouri want to see you!"

"Dad's here?" Sam asked, which was enough to get Sam out of bed and following him down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------

The boys entered the kitchen and Sam was enveloped in a hug by both his Dad and Missouri. Now there was something officially wrong.

"What's up with you guys? I'm fine, but you're acting like you haven't seen me in forever!" Sam laughed.

"It's because we haven't," Dean said, breaking the ice. "Sit Sam, and we'll tell you everything."

----------------------------------

It took a hour to explain everything and when they were done, Sam sat there shell shocked.

"Wow."

"Yea," Dean said. All four people looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"But, everything's fine? We're all back to normal?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir, and we're actually leaving on a hunt, so pack up kid!" Dean said with a smile. Sam nodded and he and dean went upstairs to collect their belongings.

Sam was done first and told Dean he'd meet him by the Impala. Dean finished up and placed all of Sam's little clothes and toys away. But Dean did keep a little shirt with him, packed neatly in his suitcase.

-----------------------------------------------

Outside, Dean and Sam said goodbye to Missouri and their father, who decided they'd take the hunt together. They were off to Colorado, were mysterious disappearances have been, especially a man named John Elkins.

Dean and Sam sat in silence in the car. Dean glanced at Sam and could see something was on his mind.

"What's wrong geek boy?" Dean said with a smile. It was nice to call his brother names again, and not have the kid burst into tears.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What you all told me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…again," Sam said, eyes focusing on the hands in his lap.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault and it was nice having a little pipsqueak around," Dean said with a smile.

"Thanks Dean. For everything."

"Of course Sam. What are big brother's for?"

Both brother's smiled and made their way to Colorado with their Dad, and began the fight for their lives.

( the story fits in right before Dead Man's Blood and continues with the Season!)


End file.
